Happy Birthday
by CJS51703
Summary: It's Alphys' 27th birthday, and her friends have come around to celebrate. However, Undyne has a gift for her that's unlike anyone else's.


*****Hello, my friends! As you can probably tell by now, Alphyne is probably my favorite pairing...well, their kiss made grown YouTubers squeal. Anyways, all rights and crap go to Toby Fox while the story plot goes to me. As I listen to the jacksepticeye song "All The Way", you read the story!**

It really wasn't much of a surprise that Undyne had insisted on doing mostly everything to prepare for the party. The only part that she had really asked for help with was Toriel's and Papyrus' assistance in making a cake. Undyne had been taking cooking lessons from Toriel after reaching the surface and she felt that she couldn't make something so special without Papyrus lending a hand. Without making too big of a mess in the kitchen, the mismatched trio had made a pretty good-looking cake. Undyne had Asgore keep it in his apartment until the day came. Now, that day had come, and he'd brought the cake over as instructed.

As of the very moment, Undyne, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk were all sitting in Undyne's living room, waiting. Mettaton EX was even present through tablet; he didn't want to miss his best friend's birthday party, but he was currently out doing several shows a couple thousand miles away.

They all were talking until Frisk, who was closest to the door, held up both hands. They had heard the door start to open. As that was the designated signal, everyone shut up and waited.

Alphys opened the door and walked in, only to jump back as everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" all at once.

After a few moments, Alphys recovered from her initial shock. "Wh-what're you all d-doing in my house?" she asked, looking at everyone.

"Setting up a circus, what do you think?" Sans said sarcastically. He earned several dirty looks for that. "What he _means_ to say is, we've come over to celebrate your birthday with you," Toriel explained. "M-my God...thanks, you g-guys. You, uh, d-didn't have to go to a-all of this t-t-trouble for me, th-though," Alphys said, tracing circles on the floor with her foot absentmindedly. "Nonsense, darling! The others insisted on doing this! Granted, I would've helped too, but I'm currently somewhere in the thousands regarding miles between us," Mettaton said. Papyrus had picked up the tablet and held it up from the coffee table where it had been originally sitting.

"So, how old are you today, even? I know aging is weird with monsters and all…" Frisk trailed off.

Alphys rubbed the back of her neck, a little embarrassed at having to answer that question. "T-twenty-seven," she admitted quietly. Undyne went over to her, putting a hand on her back. "Come on, don't be so sheepish. I'm older than you, for God's sakes," she said.

"A little sheepish, huh? Well, Alphys is generally pretty _baaaaa-_ shful normally," Sans said. "Brother!" Papyrus snapped. "Yes?" Sans said innocently. Papyrus simply groaned in defeat. "Come on, I thought that pun with a real _rib-tickler_ ," Sans went on. Papyrus put his hands over his ears...or at least, where his ears would be if he had them. "Stop it!" he complained.

"Now, you two. We all didn't come over to hear you go back and forth like this," Asgore said. "Yeah. We came to party!" Frisk exclaimed. "O-okay," Alphys said. "Then let's p-party."

XxX

It was decided that the party would start with the presents.

Alphys had taken a great liking to them all: a teacup that bore a striking resemblance to her from Asgore, a present bone that was claimed as a friendly gift to anyone from Papyrus, a yellow rubber toy dinosaur as a seeming practical joke from Sans, a boxed set of an anime that Alphys had taken up watching when she could she'd found on the surface from Frisk, and a knit scarf with images of Alphys and Undyne's faces and a heart as well on it from Toriel. Mettaton had said that he would bring back a present from his tour.

"Ah, crap, I left my gift in our room. I'll be back in a sec," Undyne said. Then, she went up the stairs and came down a few minutes later. A rather flat, rectangular package was wrapped up in her hands.

Alphys tore into it and her eyes widened to the size of pie plates. "It's the c-concept art for M-Mew Mew Kissy C-Cutie! It's the s-special edition t-too… thank you s-so much!" she exclaimed.

"That's not all. Just flip through the book. Flip through it real quick," Undyne said. The others looked at each other in slight confusion at that.

Still, Alphys flipped through the book. Something small fell out of the book onto the floor with a slight _clink!_ noise. Alphys picked it up and, upon further inspection, nearly dropped it again.

In her hand was a ring.

A ring with a silver band, a rose-quartz stone, and tiny silver cat ears on that stone. Undyne gently took the ring. "I'm not good at flowery speeches and crap. But I wanted to ask you if...you would marry me?" she asked.

Alphys could've sworn that her SOUL stopped beating a for a few moments. Then she nodded quickly. "Y-yes! Yes, o-over and over a-again, yes!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, don't squeal your voice out," Undyne said. She slid the ring onto Alphys' left ring finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled back, their friends applauded.

After the applause had ended, Toriel cleared her throat with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

"Ah, let it slide, I asked her to marry me. I'm gonna kiss her, regardless if Frisk is in the room or not," Undyne retaliated. "B-besides, I think they e-enjoy it," Alphys commented.

Frisk nodded excitedly. "I ship it," they said.

"Oh my goodness," Toriel sighed, facepalming.

"To celebrate the occasion further, let's go eat some victory cake!" Undyne declared. "I thought we made it as a birthday cake," Papyrus pointed out. "Well, it's victory cake now," Undyne said decisively. Papyrus thought about it for a moment. "Okay," he said at last. Then, everyone proceeded to eat victory cake.

Or birthday cake, whatever you prefer to call it.

 *****Well, that's all I have for you guys today. Be sure to drop a review on the way out. And remember: believe in Steve, grab the glory, all the way to victory!**

 **Oh, and if you were wondering what anime Frisk had gotten a box set of for Alphys, then it was Black Butler.**


End file.
